In general, mythological tales and/or folklore are associated with traditions that people follow. For example, tales of the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Santa's Reindeer are very popular. It is a common tradition to create paw prints on a floor or other surface so that parents can provide their children with the illusion that one of these folkloric creatures or people have arrived or paid a visit to their location. For example, on Easter, a parent may leave rabbit paw prints on the floor or other surface to represent the Easter Bunny's arrival. Similarly, parents sometimes leave prints of Tooth Fairy wings near their child's bed depicting the arrival of the Tooth Fairy to collect any fallen teeth.
Various devices are currently available that enable the creation of such prints on desired surfaces. However, there is need for a device that allows a user to repeatedly make a desired print on a surface easily, and without the use of any specific ability or knowledge.
There is also a need for a device/kit that provides all materials for making prints on a surface that is easy to use.
There is also a need for a device/kit that provides all materials for making prints on a surface whereby the prints are easy to remove.